a little fairy tale
by LucyValkyrie
Summary: a fairy tale based story between Shizuo and Izaya where a strange event slowly brings them together. tortured Izaya, Yaoi and SMUT in later chapters. summary is not great but the story is way better.
1. Chapter 1: the god who plays

**New story! This one came to me as a sort of story book, and since I had been reading fairy tales at the time, and this idea just came to me. anyway, before I talk to too much. Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to their respectful owners**

… **.**

 _A man who plays with the world as a god.  
Who loves all humans  
Who embraces all humans_

 _Yet unloved himself_

A tale of love that follows along like that of a fairy tale. This special little fairy is dedicated to a lonely god and an unlovable monster. The little fairy tale itself involves love, hurt, betrayal and of course the happily ever after that all good fairy tales have.

Or will it?

He loved his humans. He knew that they should love him in return. Because that's what happens when you love someone, they should love you. No, they have to love you.

It was only natural, after all he worked hard to get where he was today. This job has proven worth it, simply because it was more than just his job but a hobby.

A hobby of observing humans.

Call it strange, call it unnatural. But this was his life and his life involved humans. He loved everything about them, they had so many possibilities. Ones that he never expected to happen; some leave others to deal with their problems while others will help them even if it means destroying their own lives. So many pieces to play with he didn't know what they would do next. All he did was create sparks that would someday ignite a raging fire.

He smiled, walking down the streets of Ikebukuro. He blended in perfectly with his surroundings, acting as if he were a normal person just like the humans surrounding him.

But he was different.

He wasn't as ordinary as his appearance at all, at least he thought himself not normal. A God is what he considered. A God above all others. Who loved all others. Nothing had ever bored him when he played with his chess pieces, and they never failed to meet his expectations as humans. They were always finding ways of surprising him.

And that's fine by him.

It wasn't like it was a bad thing, in fact, it wasn't bad at all. He hoped that things like that would happen. It only helped spur on his curiosity to find out what humans strive for. All there pain and happiness, loss and love, everything that made them human, he so desperately wanted to know more.

Lately, he's been busy with personal matters and had been quite active in his opinion, such as playing with teenaged girls. Why? Because there fun to mess with and much easier to manipulate into doing what he expected. And what better way than to show them the true values of life then through death?

"Ah, there they are," he smiled upon seeing two girls he was supposed to meet up with and rushed over to them smiling. "Hello ladies, shall we go inside?"

"Are you Nakura?" one of the girl asked, this one had black hair in pig tails.

"Why yes, I am." He smiled innocently.

"Fine, let's go then," the other girl said, heading towards a café, this one had short brown hair.

"And let the games begin," he muttered under his breath and followed both girls into the café, taking a booth far away from prying eyes and smiled as the girls sat next to each other.

"So, tell me. Why do you want to die?" he asked when there drinks arrived.

The short haired girl swirled her straw around in her drink, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. "Because, life isn't worth living anymore."

He still smiled as he looked toward her companion. "Nothing in life is ever good. It'd be better if I simply disappear."

"I see, I see." He chimed, "but what will you do after you die?"

"Huh?" they both looked at him, as if he spoke in another language.

"What do you mean? Like the afterlife?" the pig tailed girl smiled into her drink, "I think it would be a wonderful place to be." Then her expression turned sour. "A lot better than this place, that's for sure."

"Who cares? Life is meaningly and unnecessary. Anyway, it shouldn't matter." the short haired girl frown, taking a sip from her glass.

Both of these women's desire to die came from there passed exploits. The pig tailed girl wanted to die from a simple break up from a boy she had been in love with for many years, the other wanted to die simply because life for her wasn't worth living, mainly because nothing benefited her in any way possible.

Such childish reasons for death, but he smiled nevertheless.

He'd done things like this many times before; it was almost a hobby of his that he never grew tired of because he found it fun to hear such stupid reasons for death. He never saved the people who wanted to commit suicide with him, he simply showed them logic behind death and they followed the path of life only because it was better than death, no matter how cruel it may seem.

This time was no different.

What drove them to go to such lengths as to use death for a way out? What happened to make their lives so miserable that they chose this as a means to end their suffering? Was there really no other way to help them in their life? He wanted to know. He so desperately wanted to know. Because of his love for humans, he wanted to know why this was their decision in the first place. It intrigued him immensely and he wanted to see it through to the 'end.'

And slowly, his happy-go-lucky nature was slowly disappearing and revealing its true colours.

"Do you believe in the afterlife Nakura?" the one with pig tails asked, a small smile placed on her face.

He smiled and shook his head, then turned the question on them. "Do you two believe in the afterlife?"

"I do," the pig tailed girl said. "I believe that it would be a peaceful world where all is good. And everyone will live with joy and happiness and there'd be no violence."

Humoured thinking coming from a simple-minded girl. These types of girls wish for peace. So in order to gain that peace, she thought that it would be best to disappear into a world where everything is civilised in order and everyone lived Happily Ever After. Such thinking belonged to naïve children who still believed in fairy tales.

"I don't. After death, there should be nothing but darkness and emptiness. That'd be a better life than this one." The short haired girl frowned.

Despair and angst, two of the most common things one would usually come across when dealing with this sort of 'hobby'. So wishing for an eternity in darkness is something he found even more childish then what the other said. These two had a boring way of thinking; they had childish dreams of something of wishful thinking. The last ones had been more fun to play with. But it was obvious at this point that neither wanted to die at this point.

"Well now, that's no way to think if you're going to die?" his smile turned mocking and his eyes narrowed.

"Huh?" they both looked at him, not quite understanding what he meant.

"See, thinking about an afterlife is a right reserved for the living alone. But if you have thought about this thoroughly and endlessly, then I won't say anything. But if one had their entire lifesavings scammed from them and they had nothing left but despair and hopelessness—only then do they have the right to think such things."

They stared, completely baffled as he went on smiling.

"But for you it's different. You put yourselves in this positions yes? You chose to walk this path of hopelessness and you still think that an afterlife is what you think will save you? I don't think that's a good enough reason, don't you think so?"

It was a while before it dawned on them. Not once had he ever said anything about his reasons for committing suicide

"Do you . . . want to die?" the pig tailed girl asked nervously, as if unsure if it was true or false.

In response to the question, he smiled sheepishly and gave a simple answer.

"No."

A silence fell over them; the only sounds were background noise from inside the café could be heard. He still smiled at the two women before him, almost as if what he said was nothing wrong.

But the two women vaulted to their feet, one slamming their fists onto the table.

"Traitor! You lied!"

"This has gone too far. Why would you do something like that?"

Such childish actions, is what he thought they were. And that was all it was. A meaningless tantrum that left him unprovoked.

Sighing, it was ending just as he expected. Many before them had different reactions to this situation. Most got over it without a hitch, others left without word. But he had yet to see anyone act completely calm in this situation, to just accept something like this since you wouldn't need a 'companion' to die with in the first place.

"Bastard, you've gone too far with this."

"Eh? Why?"

His smile was innocent, as if he had done nothing wrong. But then his expression darkened to one with sinister purpose.

Sudden fear erupted within them as they gazed upon that cruel smile. They wanted to run but dread froze their bodies and they couldn't move. All they could do was tremble beneath that smile.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked.

"Y-you—" they couldn't form words, their voices wouldn't work.

"Didn't you want to die? It shouldn't matter what I say if you're going to die right? Even if you were lied to or scolded, it shouldn't matter since you're going to disappear in a while. If you're upset because I lied to you, then why not bite your tongue off? Did you know that by bitting your tongue off, you won't die from blood loss but by shock which causes the remaining part of the tongue to compress resulting in suffocation? Thus you die and your existence ends here. It's so simple a child could understand it. You say I've gone too far? I think you've gone too far."

"I understand that, but—" the short haired girl was cut short.

"No, you don't understand."

His tone turned malicious, but his smile never faltered. Not ever for a second.

"You don't understand at all. Death isn't something that is emptiness as what you said. You chose death to escape your own troubles. But once you die, your troubles won't disappear, only your existence."

Neither one could respond to his comment, the smile that spread across his face had silenced their voices.

"There wouldn't be a place where something holds 'emptiness'. Of course, you'd be there now wouldn't you? And if that were the case then everyone before you who had died would be there to. So there'd be no such thing as emptiness, only failed hopes and broken dreams. And to go as far as to say 'nothing but darkness' as well as the emptiness, thinking this is based on the theory of the 'existence of darkness', so how can that be nothing? You leave your hopes on childish dreams that hold a childish existence coming from childish people. You don't know a thing. But your way of thinking isn't different from most people. Even grade schoolers who don't believe in life after death can understand, its fear and worry right?"

His theory was full of loop holes, they could tell but they dare not speak. It wasn't from doubt but fear that they had shut their mouths.

But one of them mustered up enough courage to speak. She slowly said, "but this isn't what you think, is it?"

"True, I don't believe in the afterlife so this is something I decided for myself. But it'd be good if there was an afterlife, but I can only assume." He laughed drily before adding. "If you're a casual believer of the afterlife, don't go around discussing it, ok? It's not only an insult to the afterlife but an insult to the people who don't want to die yet are being forced into it due to life circumstances."

Silence again, this time a little longer.

After a while, his expression grew gentle and relaxing. But the women dare not move an inch. "Well in any case, I would have thought about money. Think about it. Once you're gone, the money you have would be wasted, it's better to loan it out so that it'll go to a good cause. Like giving all of your money to me as insurance, don't worry, I'll sell your bodies and rake in a good price. Besides, I've got a few connections which specialise in this sort of thing."

The smile he wore was not malicious, but a very human smile, a very normal human smile. And his words were like that of normal human desire. Completely different from his previous actions.

The two women were about to say something, but he cut in.

"Let me test you. First question: why am I sitting nearest to the exit?"

They suddenly noticed how he sat and it was in such a way that he seemed to be blocking the pathway to their only exist. Instant fear began to rise again, more so then before as they looked upon his smiled that belonged to the devil.

"Second question: what do you suppose these two large wheel suitcases in the back are used for?"

Heart rates picked up as they now noticed them, sitting behind him casually. They looked like the ones that you'd take on a very long vacation.

"First hint: the suitcases are empty."

Breathing sped up, even though both women had only met today, they could tell that they shared the same feelings as to what they thought of this man.

"Second hint: the suitcases were specifically chosen because they 'matched your sizes'."

A sickening feeling spread throughout their bodies, they blinked as the world around them was spinning. Something was wrong. Something was happening that should be happening.

"What's . . . this?!" one said.

It was already too late. They could barely get their bearings, their strength depleted.

"Third question, if you two came at me at the same time, you might have a chance at beating me, so why don't you? Hint: I handed you were drinks when they came."

They couldn't stop the world from spinning, it was too much. But in their final state of consciousness, his tender voice like that of a lullaby that slowly sent them to sleep.

"It's love. You don't have any love for death. You have to embrace death with love. And you both have too little respect for nothingness. And if it's like this, how can I willingly die with you?"

But in this finale, one of the women, the short brown haired girl raised her narrowed eyes and glared venomously at him. "I'll . . . never forgive you. I'll . . . kill you."

He grinned at this, then leaned over the table and caressed her cheek.

"Excellent, if you have the strength to hate me, then you can still live. Aren't I amazing? I saved your life. You have to thank me properly, ok?"

Her eyes slowly closed and her body fell limp in his touch, after a while he took his hand away and stood. "Ah but, I really don't like being hated by humans, so I think I'll just have to kill you."

He walked out of the café, pulling out his phone and dialled in a number before placing it to his ear. Upon hearing the other end pick up, he smiled, "hey transporter, got a job for ya."

This man was known as an information broker of Shinjuku who was known for being a manipulative bastard hated by mostly everyone who ever met him. But he never saw himself as such. No, to him, he was playing God and he was their saviour.

He was Izaya Orihara, and he was very lonely God indeed.

…

 **Tell me what you guys think about it. I hope that Izaya was in character. Leave a review and all that other stuff.**

 **Next one is about Shizuo.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: the monster's strength

**Another chapter, yay! Anyway, this one is about Shizuo.**

 **Sorry it's a bit late. I've been procrastinating, a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to their respectful owners.**

…

 _A monster with inhuman strength  
feared by all, avoided by all  
unloved by all_

 _He walks the earth, a lonely monster  
indeed_

Smoke spiralled into the clouded night, it was mesmerising the way it danced towards the sky. The patterns held a calm sensation as he watched. His eyes followed the trials until they reached higher and disappeared into thin air.

He didn't know why, but as he looked at the cigarette smoke form patterns, a wave of serene feelings washed over his body, and he felt like his thoughts finally had clear meaning. But right now he had no thoughts as he gazed upon those spirals of white clouds disappear into the night sky.

"Hey, you can go home now," a dreadlocked man walked towards him presenting a smile.

"Ah, thanks Tom." He gave a nod and snuffed out his cigarette. "See ya," he gave a wave and slipped both hands into his pockets, heading out into the crowded streets.

It's been calm for the past few days, not as many outbursts have occurred and that was normal for him. He smiled a little at the thought; it's been a long while since he's felt that way. A long time since he felt control over his temper and that he didn't need to worry so much.

Unlocking his apartment, he slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. The apartment wasn't big, but it was clean and had a bedroom, a kitchen, living room, laundry, bathroom, and everything he ever needed. It was a normal apartment that was cheap and just fit for him.

He collapsed onto the couch exhausted from a long day's work. His head hung back and stared up at the white ceiling lazily. Slowly, he allowed his eye lids to close, a wave of deep sleep engulf him and he accepted it, his consciousness falling into darkness.

…..

Morning light filtered through the sliver of open curtain and fell across his face. groaning, he sat up straight, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He showered and dressed in his usual clothing, made breakfast and then left. It was merely routine he followed to keep his life peaceful and to hold a somewhat normal life.

He met up with his boss Tom, they go way back to middle school and he offered him a job when he was feeling a little down.

"Hey Tom," he announced upon arrival.

"Morning," Tom greet with his usual smile and wave. They began to walk together going straight to work. "So this first one shouldn't be too bad. But he's a drug dealer who owes us a lot of debt so don't be too surprised by what he looks like."

"Gotcha."

With a nod, they both went on their way.

The trek wasn't long, just a few blocks from where they met. But when they arrived, the apartment building the client lived in seemed total deserted, it was strange to find out that people actually lived here. but the people living here were most likely those who would like to lay low, can't find a proper job, or had supposedly 'disappeared.'

"There planning on tearing the building down in a few months since it's kind of inhabitable for people." Tom clarified.

They then headed up the rusted steel staircase that didn't look like it could support a child let alone two fully grown adults. It was scary that people actually live in something like this; wouldn't they be afraid that the building could collapse at any second? His thoughts were brought back to his own apartment and was grateful that he had something like that instead of this.

Tom scanned the name plaques, trying to find the right one—

Found it.

The door looked like it was just barely hanging on its hinges, the front of it was completely covered in grim and had the awful smelt of wood decay. Turning his attention away from the rotting door, he pulled out a cigarette and lit the end while Tom dealt with formalities, as in knocking on the door loudly to get their guy out here.

As his thoughts wondered elsewhere as the door opened and there stood a man with dirty clothing, messy hair and smelt even worse than the door. The stench alerted him enough to snap out of it and focus once more.

"We're here for the cash you owe us," Tom began, trying not to focus too much on the client's appearance or the smelt. This was most likely the case of him taking his own drugs. The guy at first needed loans to pay for rent, but then he stumbled upon a gang and they needed him to keep quiet, so they offered him a job of drug dealing and in return he keep quiet about their whereabouts and what they do and that he pay them the money he earned. But one day, he took some of the drugs he was offered to sell and due to this; he took those drugs for himself, losing his mind to a fantasy of what he deemed his supposed normal life, each time when the gang asked about it, he'd say that he sold the drugs but the money never presented itself so more debt was added to his list. To put simply, he's been stealing all of the drugs and taking them for himself, dragging himself deeper into debts that he has no chance of paying.

"What cash?" the man before them groaned. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks; his body looked heavily mal-nourished and pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"The money, remember? You took out several loans that were due to be paid three month ago." Tom explained.

Recognition washed over the clients eyes, "oh yeah, sorry, but I don't have the money, but I'll get the money, I need time but not right now. I really need you guys to go though. I'm busy and I don't have time for this."

Thus came the excuses.

"My mother is sick and she needs medicine. I need the cash to pay for the medicine."

An obvious lie they both agreed without even sharing a glance at the other. The lie was obvious and held no backbone.

Tom made sure to do a background check on this guy least he pull something like this. His mother was just fine but was extremely worried since her son hadn't contacted her in months. It was beginning to scare her that her son had dropped off the face of the earth.

"Look man, your mother isn't sick and wouldn't you think she would be proud to know her son was dealing drugs?"

"But my mother, she's really sick and needs the money to buy medicine to help her get better. I can't just abandon her now, not when she needs me to make the money for treatment."

This was one of the effects the clients fantasy world had created, that his poor mother had caught a deadly virus and that he needed the money to help pay for her treatments, but the money he had was fake.

But these kinds of jobs always left a sour taste in his mouth, hearing each excuse about how they couldn't get the money was bad, but bringing ones mother into it was worse.

This was beginning to piss him off.

"Listen, we didn't come here to hear some sappy story that's obviously fake." Tom sighed. "We just came here to get the money."

"I don't have the money, please leave." The client said.

"Sorry, but this is my job you know, we're not leaving until you pay the money." Tom said.

"I can't give you any money; I need it for my mother."

He gritted his teeth, finally having enough of the fantasy world lies. "You piss me off," he tossed the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out before marching up to the drug addict.

"H-hey, hold on!" Tom put his hand on his shoulder but it was shrugged off instantly.

"So you're telling me that you can't pay your debts because your mother is sick when she's perfectly fine? That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Don't you think your mother would be proud to know her son was a drug addict who's barely surviving?" he growled.

"Oh boy," Tom sighed and walked off, finally grateful to get off that rickety contraption.

He gripped the addict's collar, eyes seething rage. "Huh? What would she say if she saw you now huh?"

"Let me go!" the addict trembled staring into the eyes that could very well be mistaken for a monster's. "You don't know what's it's like living this way!"

That was it, he snapped. "What the hell kind of answer is that!" he turned and flung the man into a tree just outside the apartment door.

The man's body crashed into the truck and slid down, landing on the ground in an unconscious slump.

"Dammit!" he cursed and marched away, taking another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up once again. He caught up with Tom relaying the news and they both left, seeing it was pointless to continue any further.

"Come on man, chill out a little, we can't collect anything if you keep smashing people into stuff all the time." Tom said.

"Sorry," he muttered.

In truth, he really hated violence, despite his violent nature. He hated the fact that he had super human strength and his short temper. And most importantly, he hated himself for having this kind of power. He saw himself as a monster that could only destroy, destroy until there was nothing left but to destroy himself.

And that was what scared him the most.

He was always afraid that he would lose control and hurt those around him. He was always afraid that he would destroy those around him with the slightest punch and he won't even realise it until it's too late. But that fear was natural when one had this kind of power that they couldn't control.

This was his biggest fear.

…..

He smashed open the front door of the next client's apartment, the settled dust shifted into the air as the force from the impact sent it flying. He walked straight over to the window and cracked the shutters wide open, letting in air.

"He's not here again?" Tom looked around. "That makes three times in a row he's dodged this."

He growled. This was pissing him off all over again, and just after he managed to calm down to. Why do these guys have to be so difficult?

"Come on, let's go get lunch. I'm starving!" Tom slipped both hands into his pockets and walked out.

"Yeah." He followed, closing the door as they existed.

….

The next one was around mid-afternoon where, at the time, he was slowly settling into a sort of calm state, most likely with the help of nicotine.

"Alright, this one shouldn't be too hard. He should fork over the money instantly if we play our cards right, don't you think?" Tom smiled, knocking on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time louder.

That got an answer.

"Alright already, I heard ya the first time." The door swung open to reveal a middle aged man who looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, droopy eyes and a very annoyed expression played upon his face. "Whaddya want?"

"We're here to collect the debt you owe us." Tom clarified.

"Don't have it. so beat it," he was about to close the door when he noticed the man standing behind Tom, who was looking slightly annoyed already. "hey, you look like that actor guy. What's his name? Yuhei Hanajima right? Yeah, you look just like him now that I think about. I don't have the money, but maybe you can contact the guy and he could pay my debts?"

He clenched his jaw at the name.

Tom seemed to notice this as well and grew worried for the safety of his client.

But that didn't stop the client from pushing forward. "Hey, could you two be related by any chance? You know, I happen to know that guy so if anything bad happen to me, you'll be sorry."

He growled, finally losing it.

He reached behind himself, gripping the guard railing and ripping it from the ground, holding it high above his head. Tom backed away, giving them space as to not get caught in cross fire.

The client before him trembled, face turning pal as he watched the insanely strong man before him tear something that was bolted into the ground then lift so easily above his head.

In the next instant, the client was sent flying followed by a loud boom and dust spreading.

He panted and glared. He hated it when people talked about his brother, especially when they used his name in such a way, it to piss him off.

"Alright, let's go before something else decides to show up." Tom walked past him, hearing logic he followed.

It's not like he means to get angry all the time, it's just that when he does get angry, he loses all control and his body flies on auto-pilot. But after the deed is done, he always feels this emptiness that leaves a guilty taste in his mouth. He didn't like the way he snapped and destroyed everything in his path. It was unnatural; his monster strength is still a mystery to others as well as himself. He didn't know where this power came from, but ever since its discovery, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. to live a normal _human_ life, to interact like a normal _human_ would, to love as a normal _human_ can and be loved back.

But he knows he'll never have that chance. Others fear him; they avoid him and try to not get involved. Who could blame them though? He was a monster and even the people who know him still fear him from time to time. But that still doesn't change the fact that they fear him. But the one who fears him most—

—is himself.

His name is Shizuo Heiwajima, and he is a most unlovable monster, indeed.

… **.**

 **Finally finished. Sorry about the wait and stuff, I've had no motivation to write and this one gave me huge writers block because I'm trying to think of how Ryougo Narita wrote it in his novels but also trying to explain what Shizuo does during his days of work.**

 **But this story ain't over yet.**

 **Anyway, leave a review of what you think and all that other stuff.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: the battle of enemies

**And here's another chapter. Merry Christmas to all and a happy new year. Sorry about the lateness**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to their respectful owners.**

… **.**

 _Two souls lost in battle  
distasteful feelings emerge from foreign places  
neither of them knew when it started  
nor why  
but one thing was certain  
_

_They were eternal enemies . . ._

Work was getting boring, it was boring to sit here and search. At first it was interesting and fun.

But now things were different.

A mother came to him not long ago requesting to find her lost daughter who hasn't returned. A husband who wanted to know what his wife was up to during his time at work since she stayed at home. A stalking ex-wife who came in three days prior wanting to know her ex-husband's whereabouts and his daily routine, as well as everything else. All had started out as fun, all had such scandalous results.

The lost daughter had run away to join her secret boyfriend and travel the country side where he had his own band and bad boy history. The clients whose stay-at-home-wife had three untold boyfriends keep switching between them, bringing one of them into the house as soon as the husband had left and always held the happy face when in front of said client. The stalking ex-wife had suspected that her ex-husband had been staying out late and going to hostess bars, she had also suspected that he'd been on dating sites to find a new wife, but the ending to that story was more boring that he thought it would be, he was just working late and falling asleep at his desk.

 _It's boring._

Sighing, he sat back in his chair, staring blindly at the screen.

"Oh Namie!" he sang, turning away from his computer screen to look at her.

"Yes?"

She never turned to look at him.

"Isn't this boring?" he stood, "today is just no fun, no fun at all. What do you think I should do? At this rate if I don't do something, I might die of boredom."

"Then die," her reply came short and sharp.

"But that's no fun at all." He made his way over to the couch and collapsed onto it, staring at the ceiling.

"Instead of complaining about it, why not go find something to do, like work maybe." Namie said flatly, almost holding no interest in the conversation.

"I know," Izaya beamed, "how about I go visit Shizu-chan? It's been a while since I've messed with him."

Not waiting for her reply, Izaya stood slipping on his coat and heading out.

This should please his boredom, it was annoying doing nothing all the time. So to settle his boredom he played with 'toys'. These 'toys' were humans but one 'toy' was especially fun to play with. Especially now of all times.

….

There was a stink the air that he didn't like. Something rotten and disgusting and he didn't like it. The smell had been in the air for a while now and it was pissing him off. Not knowing where the smell came from was pissing him off. Who or what it belonged to he didn't know, which was pissing him off.

"What's wrong Shizuo?" Tom asked, noticing his distressed mood.

"Something stinks," he muttered, taking in a puff of cigarette.

"Really," Tom began sniffing the air. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But his confusion was soon answered.

"Hello Shizu-chan~" a playful voice sang.

They both turned their attention to see a young man dressed in black. Suddenly, the air surrounding Shizuo changed; it turned into a void of seething rage. The people surrounding, including Tom, began to back away creating a large enough circle around the pair to ensure their safety. This was to be expected after all.

The man wearing black smiled, "it's been a while, huh? Shizu-chan~!"

"Izaya? What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro?" his fists clenched tightly.

Izaya shrugged, his smile never fading. "Why else? I'm bored so I came to entertain myself." From his coat pocket, he whipped out a knife, aiming the blade right at Shizuo.

The aura surrounding Shizuo darken considerably. A vein on the side of his head throbbed. From his pocket he pulled a packet of cigarettes out, taking one and placing it to his mouth, lighting the end. He then began to walk to the side of the street where a sign post stood, on the way he removed his sunglasses, slipping them into the breast pocket of his vest.

Shizuo reached out, gripping the pole of the sign post, crushing it with his grip and ripping it from the concrete. He turned back to face Izaya, the look in his eyes could be compared to that of a monsters as he stared daggers at him.

The surrounding crowd began to thin as they already knew what was to come. Just from the sheer aura these men were emitting would be enough to drive anyone off. Those who stayed behind but kept their distance we're brave enough to stand by.

In the next second, there was a roar followed by an explosion of dust, erupting high into the air. Izaya sprinted out first, a smile played upon his face as he turned back, sending three knifes into the dust then continued running.

Another burst forth from the disappearing cloud, chasing after the other and bellowing, "IZAAYAAA!"

Shizuo yanked another sign post from the side walk, swiping as blades of knives were tossed his way, using the post as a shield. The blades were deflected and he hurtled the sharper end of the post towards Izaya, who slipped past it and continued running.

This was always so much fun, but in spite of that, it was also tedious. The trill of the chase sent his blood pumping, adrenaline rushing, but it was also unnecessary because it wasted energy when he could easily have someone else do this and he'd watch from afar.

But that was getting boring as well.

Crowds had scattered to the sides as the two thundered down the streets, Shizuo roared the others name, firing whatever he could get his hands on at him in the hopes of stopping his enemy. Of course with Izaya's agility and pace, everything slipped passed whether by bad aim or quick reflexes.

The chase wasn't an uncommon sight. This was more of a normal scene with normal shouting and normal fighting. To anyone who had not seen such a sight would surely quake in fear. But the people of this town had long since passed that stage and as the two disappeared from street to street, the crowds were slowly beginning to return to what they were doing before until the whole incident had never happened.

"Get back here you bastard!" Shizuo reached out, gripping the bottom of a vending machine and hoisted it into the air, turned, then flung the machine towards Izaya, who saw the shadow and changed course just before it smashed into the ground where he once stood.

Izaya spun around, tossing three more knife blades towards the raging monster stomping towards him, the first missed, the seconded was dodged and the third was caught between Shizuo's teeth, easily crushed under the strength his jaws had.

"Geez Shizu-chan, can't you give me a little bit of a break, at least enough for me to get a running head start?" Izaya had a smile on his face, although they've been running for a few hours now and he was starting to get exhausted from the chasing. And he thought that it was enough interaction with this monster for today so he was looking for a way out.

"Shut up!" Shizuo bellowed. "You're the one who started this fucking thing!"

"And now my boredom has past, thank you for entertaining me Shizu-chan, but now I must leave." He offered a kind, innocent smile. But Shizuo knew that _that_ smile was not as innocent and sweet as it may seem.

Reaching out once more, Shizuo took hold of a lamp post, grunting as it came out of the ground and rested on his shoulder. With one thrust, Shizuo threw the lamp post towards Izaya, concrete clad end first.

But the post never collided with Izaya, instead someone stopped it. The heavy object was dropped and standing there was a rather tall man.

"Simon! What the hell are you doing!" Shizuo growled, teeth bared.

"Shizuo, I thought you no like fight, why not eat sushi instead! Sushi good," Simon smiled wide, ignoring Shizuo's sharp tone.

"Shut up! And get outta my way!" He charged towards Simon fist raised back, ready to strike.

 _SLAM!_

Simon stuck his open palm out just in time to catch Shizuo's fist, enclosing his own larger hand around it, Shizuo reeled back again and thrusted his other fist towards Simon, only to have Simon block that one as well, restraining both hands and with no room to escape, Shizuo growled trying to retch his hands free.

"Well, now that that's settle, I'm off then," Izaya cooed, smiling and giving a wave before running off down the street.

"Get back here you damn flea! I'm not finished with you!" Shizuo barked, "Simon let go!" his demands went on deaf ears.

"Fighting makes you hungry," Simon said. "Eating sushi will help."

"Dammit!" Shizuo grunted.

…

Izaya giggled as he returned home, sauntering towards his desk just was the sun was setting a warming orange glow over the city, welcoming him home with a beautiful view. He sat in his chair with a grin.

"This turned out to be a fun day after all." He sighed in content. "Shizu-chan never fails to meet my expectations but of course his actions are always so unpredictable. It's so contradictory it's almost amusing."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Namie's bland voice came from the self of files she had been previously sorting out.

"Why would you think that Namie?" Izaya spun out to face her. "All I did was say my thoughts aloud, is that really considered talking to one's self?"

"How should I know, you do that regularly so I can't honestly tell if your actually serious or not." She replied.

"Heh, you'd think that, wouldn't you."

He stood up and walked towards his little chess game resting on a table close by. His smile never faded.

"In truth, Shizu-chan is a person with abnormal abilities that make him a monster. But due to his hot-tempered personality and combine that with his super strength, it makes him a truth monster incapable of human feelings. Yet he does seem to possess a caring nature when he wants to and he claims to hate violence, he'd rather let his fists do the talking then use his words, although his vocabulary wouldn't be much better," he placed a piece a Shogi piece onto the board.

At this, Namie turned towards him.

"You seem to be talking a lot more about Shizuo Heiwajima lately, even though you claim to hate him so much." She then flicked through a file. "I wonder if this is the beginning of romantic feelings."

Izaya let out a laugh. "Oh Namie, you say the stupidest things." He took a seat at the table, sitting on a stool. "You see, Namie. My recent fascination of Shizu-chan recently would be directed towards his newly added control over his strength. Since he blabbers about it, I thought that I'd test it out with various situations. He does seem to hold some form of control over it. Of course, when I enter the scene, that changes. And that's one of the things I hate about him."

His smile never faded though. In fact, it only grew wider as he stared at his little playing field of pieces. He moved the white king towards the black horse.

"Now let's see what happens next."

…

Shizuo sat at a park bench, a cigarette hung from his lips as he stared intently at the ground. Beside him sat the black rider also known as Celty, also staring at the ground.

"Izaya was back in Ikebukuro again. I almost taken him out for good, but Simon butted in, as usual." A sharp tone was evident in Shizuo's tone. Though Celty didn't mind, they had been conversing for a while now, about an hour or so.

Shizuo inhaled the cigarette smoke and breathe out the cloud. "Bastard, that's the fourth time this week he's been here. What is he up to this time?"

Celty shrugged, she had no idea why he was back in town again. In all honesty, she'd rather not know. But Izaya's appearances have started to become more frequent now. Though she had her suspicions it had something to do with Shizuo.

It usually did.

 **...**

 **Here's another chapter, blame my lazy ass for not writing it sooner.**

 **Anyway, leave a review of what you though. It helps me out a lot.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: the god's joy

**Hello again, I'm glad I'm keeping everyone in character and everything else as well. Thank you to everyone that review and all that other stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to their respectful owners.**

… **.**

 _He controls his world like a chess board,  
Always watching over his humans._

 _A most lonely god indeed_

He sat at the table now, moving pieces on the board for some unknown reason. At least it seemed like an unknown reason to Namie. Occasionally she would look over to see if he had moved from his spot at the table or out of curiosity at what he was doing and why.

But that curiosity was soon demolished by his attitude.

"What's with that look Namie?" Izaya's eyes hadn't left his game. He was simply shifting different pieces across the board. At first she wondered how he knew she was sneaking peeks at him. But knowing him, it could be anything ranging from some unknown sense to him simply noticing when she turned back.

"Hmm."

She turned and continued picking out files from the book shelves, completely ignoring him.

"Aw, don't be like that Namie," Izaya sat back, craning his head back to look up at Namie, who was on the second floor of his apartment sorting out work. "If there's something wrong, you can talk to me, you know."

"What makes you say that something is wrong?" her tone sounded bored. Although, since a few days ago Izaya had been acting a little weird—weirder then usual from what she's used to.

So instead of ignoring the question, she brought it up. "You've been acting weird ever since the week started."

"Have I?" his smile widen and his attention turned back to the game in front of him. "I suppose it's because I'm having fun."

"I know I'll regret asking—but what kind of fun?" she didn't turn to face him in fear that what she might see would be something in the form of a deadly smile faced in her direction.

"Did you know that Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and the Yodogiri Industries have a spy working for the Awakusu-kai among them? Of course not, how could you?" he placed a few Othello pieces on the board, taking away a black pawn.

That comment annoyed her.

"And neither one of them know that this little spy was also a pawn of Saika as well." He moved a white pawn forward. "Which means that if either one of the sides was to mess up, not only will they have the Awakusu-kai on their backs ,since they heard rumours of one of them conspiring to eliminate the Awakusu-kai, but also Saika herself would know of what happened."

His smile never faulted.

Namie still wasn't completely clear as to how he played his game. In all honesty, she didn't want to know what the game had entitled to. It was probably better if she didn't know. It was best to not get involved with people like this, especially one like this who could use words as easily as a knife to kill.

But Namie humoured him and decided to ask, "So, why would that be so bad?"

"Because, it'll cause uproar and the businesses will be on thin ice. One slip and the ice creaks, breaking everything they built up." he moved the Shoji king piece into a group of Othello pieces. "The spy was handpicked of course. One who specially fits in with this specific position at this specific time of this specific place. Right now, a flame is beginning to burn and I merely created the spark that started it all. Isn't this great Namie?" he looked up at her as she stared down at him coldly.

She shook her head in disapproval. "You and your sick games."

At this, Izaya scoffed, "these may be sick games. But these so called sick games will eventually be my ticket to everlasting glory. The way it's supposed to happen is that the so called 'spy' is to create a rumour that will grab the attention of both parties. Of course, since he doesn't want to be found out, he must create this rumour outside the three party's acknowledgement on a rumoured website of the Dollars. This rumour shall be heard by employers of both Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and Yodogiri Industries causing both companies to erupt with conflict, creating a battle. The rumour will spread to the Awakusu-kai, alerting the head of the clan that they might be spotted if this leads back to them and start the freak out. I bet that both Yagiri and Yodogiri are worried there little secrets will be exposed with this spy working for the Awakusu-kai on the prowl. What's more thrilling about this is that it'll involve a long forgotten mistake the Yodogiri had called Saika."

"This so called spy to have, do you have any special ties with him?" Namie flipped through pages, only half paying attention to their conversation but didn't care that he was using her old company as a pawn in his game.

"You could say that. Basically he sold me his name before he was slashed but I didn't have a use for him at the time. But as things began to progress further and he was attacked by Saika, I just couldn't resist. So I convinced Shiki to let him be the spy they needed to infiltrate both Yagiri and Yodogiri, and if they were found out, it'd be easy for them to take him out of things should go 'bad'. My reason for him being chosen is simply because it would invoke a reaction from Saika that would stir up enough sparks to ignite the future flames of a raging fire that will burn brightly with me at the top. see the person in control of Saika currently is Anri Sonohara, a high school girl who's friends with both Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida, leader of two notorious gangs in Ikebukuro that are currently on that thin ice as well. Now if this plays out exactly as I planned, the rumour that the spy for the Awakusu-kai should make it to both gangs since he not only has been infected by Saika, but he's also a former member of the Blue Squares, another gang that went to war with the Yellow scarfs, and is now a member of the Dollars, a relatively new gang to Ikebukuro that is slowly growing in numbers. Thus creating more sparks." He chuckled lightly, "ah, this will be fun; this will be so much fun. I can't wait."

His chuckling turned into sinister laugher.

Of course he'd think something up like this, only he would think like this. Namie wouldn't care what he did, just as long as he didn't involve her brother, it was fine.

Izaya then stopped abruptly and sighed. "In the meantime, I think I'll see what's going on with the others."

He stood, walking towards his desk where his computers sat. He logged onto his emails first, wondering if he had any jobs asking about some information. His messages held five or so job requests, other emails dealing with Awakusu-kai, Yagiri and Yodogiri affaires. And then one from his 'spy' that detailed very little, it simply read: _'I'll be at yours at 5pm Thursday, this week.'_

Today was a Thursday and it was almost 5: 00 afternoon. The front door opened and in walked a shady man wearing a dark jacket with the hood pulled over his eyes, worn jeans and held a grim aura, one Namie really didn't like yet made no move toward him with tea.

Izaya only smiled, resting his chin on interlaced fingers. "Welcome, it's been a while huh?"

"Y-yeah," the 'spy' nodded. He stood at the foot of Izaya's desk, making sure he wasn't in knife cutting distance from the sitting man, yet close enough so that he was near the desk, at least at the corner of it.

"So, are you here to tell me that you're ready to begin?" Izaya tilted his head, still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever ok." The 'spy' said.

"Good, glad to hear it," he leaned back in his chair, resting his arms on either side of the chair. "This time tomorrow I'll call telling you exactly what I want you to do. Your money is on the table over there."

With a point in the direction of the coffee table placed between two lounges were a black brief case laid, the 'spy' smiled and marched towards it, picking it up and opening the lid. His smile widen when he saw the actual money.

Namie had been wondering why that was there. Now she knew.

"The other half is for when you finish the job," Izaya said.

"Yes, of course. I'll be expecting a call tomorrow then," the 'spy' left soon after, closing the door behind him.

Spinning in his chair, Izaya turned to face the window behind his desk, smile masking the hidden excitement in his eyes that read: _'this'll be fun!'_

…..

Later that night, when Izaya had a late night meeting and coming back from Ikebukuro with his favourite kind of sushi, he had noticed the scratches on the keyhole but thought nothing of it.

After setting down at his desk to work a little more, he noticed very fine details about his computer area that were different. Though being fine and hardly noticeable on the surface, it caused suspicion to rise.

"Oh Namie~!" Izaya smiled sweetly, his expression one of pure innocence, yet when Namie turned towards him, she knew he was up to something.

"Yes?" she decided to answer.

"Have you been touching my things?" he asked, gesturing towards his computer.

"No, I thought you got back a while ago so I assumed you moved it," she shrugged.

Humming in thought, Izaya turned back to the home screen. Opening up a page on the internet and playing around with the settings to see if anything was different.

He smirked.

Someone had tampered with the settings, one that allowed his computer to be monitored without being found out so easily.

"Interesting, this guy surely knew what he was doing," he announced, slightly amused by this.

"What guy?" Namie looked over at him again.

Instead of answering straight away, he spun around in his chair, facing the window once more. His smile turning even more sinister then usual as he stared at the building straight across from him, at a window with the curtains drawn with a gap down the middle, a small flicker of light danced in that sliver.

And then, he answered. "It seems that I have acquired an unintentional stalker." He gave a wave of acknowledgement to the flickering light in the curtain, which was quickly covered up and he turned back to his computer, typing and texting on his closest cell phone.

"So, what do you plan on doing about him then?" Namie asked. "Are you planning on letting him do as he pleased?"

"Of course not Namie. I do like to keep my personal space with me after all, and I will not tolerate any who try to weasel into my life like this stalker is trying to do. But I will give him credit for trying though, this little human has guts. But this shouldn't take long." his smile never faded, in fact it grew wider then before looking more sinister.

About an hour later and Namie had left. Allowing Izaya to remove the bugs and wire taps. It annoyed him really; he didn't like that a human being like this could easily have entered his abode and do this without being spotted by Namie or himself.

"Guess I'll have to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget then?" his smile turned wicked as he sat at his bug free computer and began typing.

Oh how he enjoyed this kind of job.

… **.**

 **Finished! I decided to get this out earlier since it was getting to the good parts and I wanted to write it.**

 **Anyway, please review if you liked it.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: the lonely monster

**Here's another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to there respectful owners.**

… **.**

 _The monster fears his strength more then  
Anything.  
He wants to be loved, to love someone  
_

_To not be afraid anymore . . ._

He placed a cigarette to his lips, lighting the end and inhaling the smoke. He stood back and allowed Tom to handle this, until things get out of hand that is.

"Come on man," Tom sighed. "You've had weeks to get the money together."

"I said I don't have it!" a middle aged man, who was known as Satamoto, growled in annoyance.

"If you do have it, then why are you still spending that apparent missing money on things you're not supposed to buy?" the question hung in the air thickly.

"Oh come on, it's just a small amount of money that I have to pay back. No one cares about that so stop bitching about it!" Satamoto snapped.

"If you call 542,000 yen a small amount then I have no idea no idea what you'd think a large amount of money is." he sighed, this job was never easy.

Grinding his teeth, Satamoto reach into his pocket, in the next second a knife was freed from his pocket and he lunged towards Tom, knife pointing to his throat.

"I told you to leave." Satamoto growled. "So fucking leave!" he arched the blade back, and before he could deliver the blow. A crushing grip clamped down on his wrist, squeezing hard enough to lose his hold on the knife and it clattered to the ground.

"You just had to go and pull a knife on him, didn't you." A seething voice growled out.

Trembling, Satamoto slowly turned his head and stared straight at the deadly gaze of Shizuo. He couldn't form words; he couldn't get his voice to work at all. The feeling spreading through him made his mind scream to run, this feeling was fear. The look in the bartenders eyes was like that of a monster, his aura grew deadly the more he stayed there.

"You aimed the point at him . . . you were thinking that if you cut him, he'd go away right? That means you were intentionally trying to kill him right?" there was a pause in the bartender's words. Then he continued. "You know, I really hate switchblades. See, I know a guy who uses a knife like that. And he's a good-for-nothing pile of garbage too. So in other words, you and that damn flea are two of a kind."

Shizuo removed his sunglasses, slipped them into the breast pocket of his vest; he stared down at the man before him who was quaking in fear under the monstrous gaze. "In that case, there's no need to hold back."

Tom bowed his head; hands clasped together, "my sincerest condolences." He then walked off just as Shizuo let his anger loose, tossing the client into the air with a shouting roar.

…..

He lost it again.

The cigarette hung from his mouth as he stared blindly at a spot on the pavement. Currently, both he and Tom were sitting in a park, relaxing after he was able to calm down the angered beast. A depressed aura surrounded the bartender after though.

"Good work today, Shizuo," Tom blew out a cloud from his own cigarette. Trying to cheer his companion up a bit.

"Sorry . . . I kind of over did it."

Shizuo bowed his head. The guilt of losing his temper was always ebbing at his conscious after he snapped like usual. But he just had to deal with it. Even if it was hard.

"But when I saw that knife, I snapped." Rubbing his temple, Shizuo tossed the finished cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.

"Well, can't do anything about that now." Tom shrugged as Shizuo leaned back on the bench they were sitting on.

He stared upwards, towards the blue sky almost completely clear of clouds. He needed a distraction. Right about now, anything that would take his mind off his strength at the moment.

". . . My brother's been working extra hard lately." He decided to say, at least it would take his mind of his depressed state.

"Like with that movie, you know? 'Bodyguard case 2: Salary man ninja guy'. That one."

"Oh yeah, it's super popular right now, and I hear he's the mean character." Tom snuffed out his cigarette.

"Yeah," Shizuo nodded. "I don't want to trouble him during this certain time. But just when I said I wouldn't cause any more trouble, this happens." He bowed his head. "I need to get my act together."

Tom glanced at him then sighed; he's always like this after a job when he snaps. But then an idea popped into mind.

"Have you already seen it?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Not yet, I've bought a ticket, but you know."

"Alright then, let's go see it."

At this, Shizuo turned and looked at Tom who had a smile upon his face.

"It'll make your brother happy, and it'll cheer you up to."

A small smile graced the bartender's lips. "Yeah."

….

It's been a long day, he thought, sitting back on the couch staring at nothing in particular. It was late afternoon and he had just gotten off work, which he was deeply thankfully for.

With a sigh, he sipped what's left of the milk then set it down on the table just as his phone went off. He picked it up by the third ring and flipped it open, answering whoever was calling.

"Yeah?" his tone sounded exhausted, even for him.

"Hello Nii-san."

Shizuo smiled a little, feeling his exhaustion leave him a little. "Hey Kasuka, what's up?"

"Nii-san. Have you seen my new movie?" Kasuka asked.

"Yeah, just seen it today. It's pretty good actually. You did well Kasuka."

"Thank you, Nii-san." Kasuka's voice was always calm; it was sometimes hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Hey Nii-san."

"Yeah?"

"Don't push yourself to hard ok?"

As usual, his brother never failed to point out that he was beating himself up again. It made him smile a little at it.

"I won't, thanks."

"You're welcome Nii-san. I have to go now. Bye."

"Yeah, see ya."

Hanging up, Shizuo slipped it back into his pocket and sank deeper into the sofa, resting his head on the back and closing his eyes.

Kasuka was always busy working, always doing something and being praised. It was nice to know that his brother was doing well and making something of himself. Seeing Kasuka like that gave Shizuo the strength to improve himself so that he wouldn't trouble Kasuka any further with his problems.

A knock on the door alerted him.

Standing, Shizuo walked over and opened it to reveal a police officer there. "Hello Heiwajima, you're under arrest on the charge of murder. Will you come quietly?"

Shizuo blinked then sighed. This again? "sure." He followed the officer to the car. This was going to be a long night.

…..

He stayed overnight in the cell. it wasn't uncommon, this sort of thing happened once in a while and he had his suspicions that a certain knife wielding flea had something to do with it as usual.

He was let out during midday.

As soon as he was out, he called Tom to let him know what's happened. His boss wasn't pleased with it but he was glad that things turned out alright. Getting arrested under false charges was starting to get very annoying.

His phone rang again and again he pulled it out, opening it and placing it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Such a bland hello, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's body froze at hearing the playful voice on the other end, but he resumed walking afterwards.

"Did you enjoy your overnight stay in that cosy little cell, Shizu-chan?"

So he was right and it was the flea pulling strings again. Damn him! He was definitely going to kill him for sure, this time he wasn't holding back.

"Why'd you do it?" Shizuo growled out.

Izaya's laugh sounded on the other side of the phone. "Well I had to blame someone."

Shizuo contemplated the words for a moment. "So you killed someone?"

"Oh no, no I just wanted to mess with you some more."

"I'm seriously going to kill you."

"Ooh~! So violent," Izaya cooed, his voice echoing behind Shizuo. "It's almost heartbreaking to think that you could actually do that."

Shizuo stopped, pulling his phone away and slamming it close, slipping it into his pocket and pushing up his glasses. He turned around to see a smiling Izaya, phone in hand but he pushed it onto his pocket.

Shizuo remained silent but his glare spoke a thousand words of hate as Izaya's smirk increased.

"It's good to see you again, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo didn't reply, instead he reach to the side and ripped a sign post from the ground, letting loose a bellowing roar, vein throbbing on his temple. He rushed towards Izaya, post swinging. He was getting really sick with all these problems, most of them caused by this man in front of him.

Izaya leapt back before the metal collided with his head. He began laughing and running, Shizuo in hot pursuit, letting out a bellow of the others name.

The chase continued throughout the long streets of Ikebukuro. Everything that Shizuo past was tossed into the air with little effort, heading straight towards the dancing informant who was countering with blades that glided past his head.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shizuo ripped another vending machine from its place bolted to the ground, hurtling it towards Izaya who leapt out of the way. "When will you quit running!"

"When I get bored!" Izaya shot back, disappearing down an alleyway. Shizuo cased after him, but was at a loss when he found the alleyway empty. Blinking in confusion, he scanned the area once more to find nothing.

"Shizu-chan!" a voice cooed above him.

Shizuo looked up to see Izaya on top of a two story building, waving down and smiling happily.

"See ya around Shizu-chan. May we have more fun in the future! I do enjoy our little games."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving Shizuo to grumble and walk on.

… **.**

 **Crappy chapter, but the story it going to get better.**

 **Anyways, leave a review of what you think.**

 **Until next chapter.**


End file.
